Emma Frost
|-|Emma Frost= |-|Phoenix Force Emma Frost= Summary Emma Frost is a character from the X-Men franchise. At first she is a villainess, but later she becomes a heroine. As a member of X-Men, Emma deals with her emotions from murdering her sister and travels to the mutant haven island of Genosha where she teaches at a mutant school until a genocidal Sentinel attack kills most of the island's population including all of her students; Emma survives due to the sudden manifestation of her secondary mutation: the power to transform herself into a flexible, near-invulnerable, diamond-like substance. Emma then joins the X-Men after they rescue her from Genosha, and takes on a teaching position after the Xavier Institute reforms into a regular school. She starts to look after and train a group of telepathic quintuplets, the Stepford Cuckoos, who quickly become her prized pupils. Frost and the Cuckoos prove themselves when they help fight and defeat Charles Xavier's evil twin sister Cassandra Nova. As a member of the X-Men, Frost begins a psychic, non-physical, sexual relationship with Cyclops, who had become distant from his wife Jean as a result of his temporary physical and mental merger with the ancient mutant Apocalypse and added disconnection from Jean "remanifesting" the Phoenix Force. Emma and Cyclops' psychic meetings begin in the form of therapy, but soon turn into a telepathic romantic affair. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Emma Grace Frost, formerly White Queen Origin: Marvel Comics, Uncanny X-Men #129 Gender: Female Classification: Human Mutant/Omega Class Telepath Age: Late 20s to 30s Powers and Abilities: Peak human physical stats, telepathy, able to broadcast and receiving thoughts, mind control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engram modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch, and limited psychometry, latent telekinesis, healing, able to turn into an organic diamond form similar to Colossus' organic steel form that increases her durability and protects her from psionic attacks Attack Potency: Unknown in diamond form. Her telepathy can rival that of Charles Xavier. Speed: At least Subsonic combat speed (Placed on the same level as Mister Fantastic in the master edition of the official Marvel handbook) Lifting Strength: Unknown in diamond form Striking Strength: Unknown in diamond form Durability: Unknown in diamond form Stamina: Unknown Range: Several hundred kilometers with telepathy Standard Equipment: Mini-Cerebro Intelligence: Emma Frost is highly skilled in electronic theory and electronics and has learned how to build devices that can amplify psionic energy and utilize psionic energy for various effects. Taught at Xavier's school for mutants. Also an extremely powerful telepath on par with Charles Xavier Weaknesses: Is physically a normal human outside of her diamond form, while in her diamond form she cannot use her telepathy, diamond form can shatter if hit in an area that has a flaw Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Psychic Surgery:' The utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, the nervous system, etc), a sub-skill of telepathy unusual for even the most powerful of telepaths, but one that Emma is keen to utilize whenever the occasion benefits her. '-Organic Diamond Form:' Emma Frost can transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form. In many ways, this is similar to Colossus' organic steel form. She must transform all parts of her body, rather than selectively transforming certain areas and can remain in this form for an indeterminate amount of time. If she is rendered unconscious, Frost's body will automatically transform into its normal state. This transformation also alters Frost's personality, causing her to become rather cold-hearted and to lose her empathy for others. Emma does not have access to her telepathy while in her diamond form and is immune to telepathy as well. Her body is also resistant to temperature extremes, able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Fahrenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Fahrenheit before her form begins to melt. Frost is also self-contained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Notable Victories -Cosmo (Marvel Comics) -Gengar (Pokemon) -Itachi (Naruto) - Itachi Profile -Tsunade (Naruto) Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutants Category:Anti-heroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Martial Artists